The Journey Of Love
by Lozzarrhh
Summary: Finally it's Jacob's turn to fall in love.
1. Imprinting?

_**Okay, Now 1**__**st**__** of all. This is my first fanfiction **__**ever**__**! Whoop! Go me! Haha. So uh please read & review. If you think its good then subscribe 'coz I will be updating a lot. Hopefully. Oh and I'm just a girl who likes Jacob Black. (= TEAM JACOB!**_

_**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the characters except for Rebecca who I made up on my own. She is now Jacob's love interest, based on many people. **_

_**Lozzarrhh!**_

JPOV:

The sun shone through the window which had been opened. Billy. I rolled over, hopefully to ignore the sunlight but it didn't work. Not one bit. I sighed and looked at the clock, it read 7.55am. Oh man, I almost forgot. I was going meet Bella at Forks High to talk about some personal issues with her. About my love that won't leave. My love for her. I jumped outta bed and picked up a shirt from the floor of my messy room. I quickly put it over my bare chest and jumped into some jeans.  
"You up yet Jacob?" Billy yelled from the kitchen

"Uh yeah" I replied quickly

"I made you breakfast. Bacon and eggs, your favourite"  
"My favourite is Weet-Bix. It makes me strong!" I joked, and laughed to myself. I even heard him chuckle. I went into the kitchen and Billy looked at me strangely.

"Everything okay Dad?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, trying to read his expression more. I quickly scoffed down the breakfast he made me.

"Yes" He said very fast as if he was telling me to not go into it.

I stood up and straightened up my shirt. "Got to go Dad. Bye" I said as I quickly ran out the door and onto my motorbike. I turned on the engine and revved it up a bit, which brought a smile to my face. On the ipod, I randomly listened "Caught Up In You", which reminded me of Bella.

I arrived at Forks high and after I pulled up beside Edward's Volvo which had beaten me by a minute. Pfft. He smirked at me when his hand touched her leg. I heard a growl rumble in my chest. My hands trembled but I soon calmed down. "Hey Bella!" I said cheerfully

"Oh hey Jake!! It's like been forever" Bella said as she just noticed I was there. She opened up the door so fast, she could of broken the latch on the door. I hoped off my motorbike and gave her a hug. My bear hug. She giggled and now it was my turn to smirk at Edward. He rolled his eyes and stood behind Bella, touching her shoulder. Practically telling her to get off me? He smirked and nodded as if he was reading my thoughts.

"What brings you here, Jake?" She said happily, while stepping back an inch. That leech must be treating her well, for her to be happy. Or she could be just happy to see me. Hmm. But I can always treat her better than anyone or any leech can.

"Oh just you Bella, just you" I smiled as I heard Edward growl under his breath so that Bella couldn't hear. I looked up at Bella and her cheeks where going red. I couldn't help but to smile wider. Just then I heard a motorcycles' engine pull up next to me. A sweet scent hit me, like nothing I had ever smelt before. I turned to look at this person, which I guessed it was a girl. She had black leather tights on with a matching black vest. She slowly took off her helmet, well it felt like she was moving in slow motion. She swooshed her hair and it fell back down onto her shoulders, in a wavy way. Her pale skin glowed. Not like a vampire, but as something different. Something beautiful. She got off her bike and smiled at me, biting her lip.

"JAKE!" Bella said as she tapped me on the shoulder and Edward chuckled.

"W-What?" I said, messing up my words.

"Your..uh..kinda drooling" Oh shit! I quickly wiped my face and looked back at the girl and she was giggling. Great. Now I just made a fool of myself. I sighed.

"Don't worry dog. She isn't laughing at you" Edward spoke softly

"How do you know?" I quickly snapped back at him

"Well I _can_ read minds, cant I?" True..he can. I often forget that. Man, like now he could be reading my mind now. Edward nodded.

"What is she thinking then?" I asked, almost sarcastically.

"Oh just how she's going to pretend to trip over.." I couldn't help but to smile

"Why, though" Edward glanced over at her once again.

"She thinks your cute and I'm hot"

"Well tell her to move over 'coz your taken" Bella butted in as she wrapped her arms around Edward in front of the girl.

"Don't worry, Bellz. I only want you and no-body else." Edward said reassuring her. I couldn't help but to think about her. She thinks I'm cute. I felt this tingling sensation run through my body, the same sensation Bella gave me.

"Shes coming Jake" Edward said under his breath so only I could hear him. Okay, Jacob. Now don't stuff this up. She's just going to trip over. Nothing else. Not a touch nor a kiss. Her lips against mine. Now that would be something to remember. And then she 'accidently' tripped over what looked like a crack in the cement. Ha. All this for me. It looked kinda real as well, but I trusted Edward. I walked over to her, strutting my stuff. "Are you okay, Miss?"  
She looked up at me and moved her hand off her foot. "Uh. I don't know." She said, looking back down at her foot. I reached down to where her hand was and she quickly moved it away. Did I frighten her? I continued to feel her foot to see if there were any broken bones or anything. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan. Did I hurt her? I studied her face and she still had her eyes closed. "Does that hurt, Miss?" I asked, in my nicest manners.

"..Just a little" She said after she took a breath. I looked up at her again and she was staring at Edward. I cleared my throat, trying to stop her gaze. She turned to me and looked back down at her foot. "I think it's okay now. Thanks." She stood up quickly and almost fell over again but I quickly caught her.

"I think you should take it easy..Miss" I said with a smile. Her face was going red, the way Bella's did.

"Is there any nurse's here?" She asked in the most sweetest tone. I looked up at Edward and he nodded, but his expression was mad. Angry. Furious.

"Yeah, there is one at C block, I think."

"Can you take me there?" Aw man. How can I resist? I wish she came to the school in the reservation so I can personally look after her.

"Sorry, but I don't go to school here. But I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind taking you there, for me. Would you?" I quickly glanced up at Edward and so did she.

"Sure. Whatever. Okay." Edward quickly replied. I looked back at her and her face looked like she was worried. Scared. The bell went and she looked back up at me.

"Thankyou", she said while smiling. Whoa. I think my heart just stopped. I blinked and before I knew it, Edward had taken her into the nurse's office. I could hear them from where I was. Thankfully, I have my wolf hearing.

"Oh dear. On your first day as well. Rebecca, this way sweetie" I heard the nurse say. So her name was Rebecca? What a cool name. I turned back to my motorcycle and then to hers. Rebecca's. It looked like a vintage one you couldn't buy here. How on earth did she get it? I thought about waiting for school to end, just so I could see her again. But I ended up going home.

That night I couldn't get her off my mind. Even when I tried to sleep. I couldn't. I saw her pale face, big brown eyes. And everything else I could remember of her. She was just so beautiful. More beautifuller than Bella. Wait, is beautifuller even a word? Who cares? I sure don't.

"Jacob. You got a visitor." Billy said sternly. Could it be Rebecca? I smiled at the thought and looked in the mirror. Crap. I look like death. I quickly put a shirt on and jeans over my boxers. My legs had me running down to the door and opening it swiftly. To my surprise, it wasn't Rebecca. It was Edward. "What do you want?" I asked, his eyes were black. His face was furious.

"She knows..She knows I'm a vampire"

"Well your in big trouble" I laughed and he had snarled quickly. He looked down and when he looked back up, his eyes were a golden'y brown. Much calmer.

"I was wondering if you could..help me" He said in his velvet voice. Almost persuasive. That's not going to fool me.

"Why? Why do you need _my_ help?"

"Can you just befriend Rebecca and ask her questions about vampires or something. And try to figure out how she knows I'm a vampire. Please" He asked, sounding desperate. So he wants me to be friends with Rebecca and figure out how she is so smart, she figured out how Edward is a vampire. AKA, do his dirty work.

"What will I get out of this, then?" I asked saracastically.

"You can..get that new motor-bike you always wanted" Well I did always want that classic 1967 motor-bike I saw in the catalogues, up until yesterday. Until I met Rebecca. Now all that I want is her. For her to be mine.  
"What? I don't want a new motor-bike.." I snapped back at him.

"Oh, well I'll try and get her for you. But next time you should think of imprinting on someone else. Someone who doesn't know my secret." He said, it got me by surprise. _Imprinting?_ Is that what I want to do to Rebecca? Now it all makes sense. I remember when Quil said I will get over Bella, but only when I find my mate. My mate that I will love and cherish for the rest of my life.

"Jeez Jacob. Never knew you were so romantic." Edward chuckled.

"Shut-up okay. If you want to me to do your _dirty work_, be quiet!" I yelled at him. And he soon shut up. "Ok, so when do I start?" I asked  
"Now, I'll take you to Forks High and enrol you as a new student. And I will get you in all her classes, so you can be close to her." Cool. Now that should be fun. I kinda like his idea, for once.

"Cool, I'll be back in a sec. Meet you in your car." I quickly said before I ran into my room. I picked up my Lynx Body Spray and shoved it in my pocket before putting wax in my hair. My hair looked better now after I cut it. I ran outside and jumped into his shiny Volvo. On purpose. Edward looked at me but didn't say anything. He put his foot on the pedal and we were driving at the speed of light! But I bet my motor-cycle could go faster. Then the smell hit me. The vampire stink that was in his car. It nearly burnt my nostril hairs off. But luckily I was one step ahead of him. I quickly pulled out my body spray and sprayed it around me. "Ahh much better" I said smiling at him

"GET OUT NOW" Edward snarled at me, showing his teeth. I sat back in my chair, not responding.

"Fine, I'll just lock you in here." He said as he quickly got outta the car and locked the doors. Oh crap. No way. I tried to unlock the door with all my force but he must of put extra metal or something on it, making it indestructible.

"EDWARD!" I yelled at him. But he was already with Bella. Hugging her, kissing her. Not like I cared, not anymore. I saw the future-telling vampire dance over swiftly. What was her name again? Alicia? No. Alice? Yeah I think so. She smiled at me and unlocked the doors.  
"Alice to the rescue!" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Thanks Alice!" I said cheerfully. Then after that I heard a loud rumbling noise. What was it?

_**Oooh so what was it? ~.~**_

_**Whoooooooop (= End of chapter 1 guys!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review & subscribe.**_

_**Xo**_

_**PS: If you were wondering what Weet-Bix was, it is a breakfast cereal we have here in Australia. It says it gives you LOADS of energy ~.~**_


	2. I Got My Shotgun!

_**Hope you enjoy guys!**_

_**Lozzarrhh!**_

JPOV:

The loud rumbling noise came from an old car. It pulled up on the other side of the parking lot. I stared at the car, looking at the features and how awful the shape of it was. The boot was all rusted and dis-coloured. The doors were all scratched and to my surprise. The door opened and it looked like it nearly came off. Alice had her hands on her head, concentrating hard. "I can't see Becca" Becca? So she has a nickname now? Jeez, I should be the one making pet names for her, not Alice. Out of the driver's side, came Emmett. Now what would he be doing in there? Can't he like buy a new car or something?

"Thanks for the ride" He said to the passenger before laughing hard.

"Anytime" A sweet, velvet voice replied. I knew that voice. It _had_ to be Rebecca. But what on earth was she doing with Emmett? I looked up at the passenger's door open and stared at the beauty that came out. She was wearing a green top that sparkled and a mini skirt. A mini skirt that was ripped. Ripped? Oh..Emmett? I hope not. A growl soon erupted in my chest. And Rebecca looked up at me. I quickly looked down. Crap. Did I growl _that_ loud? Alice tapped me on the back. "Don't worry Jacob. She's all yours" I didn't want to look up to see if _she_ was still looking at me, when I heard Emmett.

"What's Up Jakey?" Emmett asked in a manly tone. It sounded like he was acting tough. Most prolly showing off in front of Rebecca. Rebecca giggled and it made my heart stop. I looked up at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?" I wondered.

"Emmett is just...just hilarious." She looked up at Emmett and smiled at him and he smiled back. No way. This couldn't be what it looks like. No. No. NO! I shut my eyes. I couldn't bare to see _her_ to look at him the way she had. Not again. Never. I can't stand this any longer. I had to get outta here, now! I ran to the office without looking back. Nor saying good-bye. "Take a seat please Mr, I will be with you shortly" The office secretary said. I quickly sat down in the seat and it was quite comfy for what looked to be over 10 years old.

I shut my eyes for a second and there _she _was. Her wavy hair, big brown eyes, pale skin that glowed. Her perfect body and velvet voice saying my name. "Jake!" This can only be my imagination, so I enjoyed it while I could. Then I felt something soft touch my fingers. It was tracing my thumb, then my second finger, then my third. Without warning, I soon felt a head lean on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw what was touching me. Rebecca. Her left leg was folded over her right and I almost could see down her top. Why was she this close? I gotta be dreaming this. "Mr Black. You're finally awake?" The secretary said happily. I felt Rebecca's head lift up from my shoulder, quicker than a flash off light. She looked up and smiled innocently but it looked as if she was embarrassed to be caught in the act. "Finally. Mr Sleepy head" She giggled and I yawned. Wow. How long had I been asleep? I looked at the clock and it was 6 at night!

"How long have you been here, Rebecca?" I asked, yawning again. She looked at me and smiled.

"Just 3 hours. My car broke down and now I'm waiting for Dad to pick me up"

"Oh that's just too bad" I chuckled and she smiled while staring at the clock. She sighed.

"Sweetie, your Dad is here." The other secretary said.  
"Thanks" Rebecca said and she looked up at me. "Can you walk me outside?"

"Yeah sure okay" I said as I quickly got up and extended my hand out for her. She took it and smiled in response. We both held hands until we got to the car park. Rebecca let go of my hand quickly when she saw her father. She stopped and looked up at me. "T-thanks Jake" She quickly walked toward her father and his car. I watched the way she walked, and it was different. As if she was worried, nervous. When she got close to her father, he grabbed her by the hand and practically chucked her in the car. My hands trembled but I calmed myself down. I listened carefully so I could hear inside his car. "But Dad!"

"You don't even know how to f—king dress. Flat out how to love someone. Look at you. You look like a prostitute. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up pregnant to a homeless guy." He yelled at her.

Then it went dead silent, except for the roar of his car's engine. He sped away. His words repeated in my head. _To love someone. _Did she mean me...or Emmett? From what it looked like to me, her father was a drunk, violent bastard. If he ever hurts Rebecca. I swear I will kill him. My hands were trembling out of control and heat burst up my spine and a loud rip. Crap. I had turned into a werewolf and ripped my good pair of jeans. Billy won't even buy me new socks, so I guess a new pair of jeans won't be on the menu. I quickly sprinted into the forest, avoiding people.

_Jacob! Finally! It's been like ages! _Jared thought. I didn't have any energy to answer back. Her father's words repeated in my head. 'To Love Someone'.

_So who is this girl? _Jared thought happily

_What? What girl? Huh? You ready to imprint Jacob? _Sam replied. I couldn't care less if they were talking to me. I couldn't get her outta my mind. Especially the hot outfit she wore the first time we met. The tight black pants and matching jacket. Her boobs were just...

_Ew! Jacob! SHUT-UP! Eww! GROSS! _Leah complained. I couldn't take their thoughts in my head any longer, I just wanted my own thoughts, of Rebecca. I phased back into human. Oh crap! I forgot I had ripped my jeans. And where did I put my shirt? A burst of wind blew through the vegetation. It made me shiver and fold my arms. I quickly searched around for any clothing items. With no luck, anger washed through me and I hit a tree. It sent vibrations down the forest. I grabbed two little thick bushes and put one in front of my crotch and the other behind my arse. I quickly sprinted in the forest, toward my house. I was about two metres away from it when I tripped over, falling on the front porch with a loud bang.

"Who is out there? I got my shotgun!" Billy yelled.

"It's..it's just me Dad. Don't come out!" I quickly replied. But as fathers never listen, he came out and a wave of horror, shock spread across his face.

"What on earth are you doing? Quickly get inside, before anyone sees you. Quick!." I quickly got up as fast as I could and covered my crotch with my hands. I sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door. What does Billy think I was doing? I sighed and turned the cold water on in the shower. I hopped in and put my face under the water. The cool water did magic on my warm skin. It made me tingle in places that I wouldn't have thought would tingle. Well, I know they do know. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. There _she _was. I quickly opened my eyes, not wanting to fall asleep like last time. I yawned. Whoa, time _does _go fast. I got out the shower and put on my favourite boxers, the superman one that Alice bought me. She is so good with clothes! I jumped into my bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

That night my dream was different. It wasn't about me and Rebecca. It was about Emmett and Rebecca. They both pranced around in the meadow, holding hands. And after that they both went to a wedding...their wedding. It was beautiful, the white flowers were in the trees, house, everywhere! And fairy lights were as well. It must have been planned by Alice. Then Rebecca walked down the stairs, holding a large bouquet in her hands. Her dress was white and strapless, with sparkle things around the top half of the dress. The bottom half was in layers. Everyone there was smiling. Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Charlie. Where was Rosalie? When Becca had met Emmett downstairs, she pushed his head down to her neck. "Do it!" She persuaded him. Before I could properly understand what she had meant, he snarled with his teeth and bitten her. No. NO! NOO!

_**Oooh. You likey? Review & Subscribe Please (=**_

_**xo**_


	3. The Cut

_**Okay guys! Third chapter! Whooop (=**_

_**Hope you enjoy, oh and I finally decided to do a little of Rebecca's POV, it's towards the end & only brief.**_

_**Lozzarrhh xo**_

JPOV:

I opened my eyes and tried to calm myself down. But my heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to jump outta my chest. Balls of sweat ran down my face, through my shaggy hair. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I repeated it in my head. Just a dream. _Ding Ding Ding!! _My alarm...This would have been the first time I'd heard it, it's pretty easy to sleep through it. I got out of bed and had enough time to make myself presentable, far from presentable. More like hot! I quickly scoffed breakfast, like normal. Billy was still asleep so I thought to drive around the neighbour hood so I got on my motor-cycle and saw it had hardly any petrol. So now I guess my drive around the neighbour hood would turn into a drive to the petrol station.

On my drive there I couldn't help but to think of my dream of last night. Rebecca. Emmett. Married. The way they had looked at each other, like how a husband looks at her dying husband, a look full of love. A felt a growl rumble in my chest and my hands started to tremble out of control on the motor-cycle handles. Okay. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I took a deep breath. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. I took another deep breath and now I was calm. I pulled over at the petrol station and filled up my tank before heading straight to school.

I pulled up in my car-park I claimed the day I first came here. "JACOB! JACOB!" Alice yelled while she swiftly ran here, the fastest she could go without suspicion. "Rebecca? Where is she? Is she okay?" she said in a worried voice.

"I don't know, why? Is there anything wrong? What did you see?" I replied. There must be something wrong. Why would be Alice be asking questions about her if nothing was wrong?  
"Oh...nothing Jacob. Don't worry." How could I not worry? She wasn't at school yet? And the bell just went. Normally she would be here before the bell. This isn't like her. On my way to first period I couldn't help but to think about Rebecca. I hope she was okay. End of period one; no sign of her. Period two; nothing. Period three; nothing at all. I thought about skipping period four but Alice persuaded me not to. What was she hiding?

"What _are_ you hiding Alice? You better tell me the truth" I snapped at her, nearly loosing my temper. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Becca's coming to mathematics. She's on her way to school now" Alice said so quickly I almost couldn't keep up. Rebecca's on her way here now? Four periods late? At least she's coming at all.

"Thanks Alice, and sorry..." I said softly, regretting what I had said before. She nodded and headed to period four just before the bell went. I walked to mathematics and sat down at the back.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about Trigonometry. Trigonometry is-"Knock_ Knock! _Mr Bartlet went to the door and talked to a girl. Rebecca! She walked in quickly with her head down. She was wearing a white jumper with jeans. Her jumper hoodie was over her hair. And her hair was covering one side of her face. Hiding her beautiful face?

"Becca!" Mike yelled out before tapping on the seat next to him. She quickly looked up at me then made her way to sit next to Mike. What the hell? What did _I _do? Mr Bartlet soon told us to get in groups of four so he could give us a 'real hard' mathematics equation to solve. I quickly made my way over to Rebecca before anyone else. Edward did too. I didn't even realize he was at school today, I guess I was to busy thinking about _someone_.

"Hey Becca!" I said in a cheerful voice, while sitting on a chair next to her. She looked up and forced a smile. It was too obvious.

"Hey..." She replied in an almost distraught voice. Edward was studying her thoughts; I mean if I had his super power, then I would be too.

"Are you like emo or something, Rebecca?" Lauren said out loud, allowing everyone to hear.

"No, why?" Becca replied quickly. Almost too quick.

"Well, why are you hiding the cut on your face _and _your arms?" Lauren was smirking by now.

"Leave my girl alone" Mike butted in and whispered something in Rebecca's ear. "Don't worry I'll protect you since no one else is". Was he being smart? Should _I_ be protecting her?  
"QUIET! Now if anyone talks from now on, they will have detention for a week!" Mr Bartlet yelled. Mike picked up the piece of paper and read "**3(5+6B) + 6(9A+B). **Anyone know the answer?" He looked at Rebecca first but her head was down and her arms were folded. Lauren was still staring at Rebecca; Edward was reading minds, as usual. How did Lauren know Rebecca had cuts on her? She prolly perved when Becca was having a shower. Edward chuckled and Becca looked at Edward then at me. That was when her hair covering her face, had just moved an inch, making me see a huge cut. From a knife? The bell went and she sighed.

"C'mon Becca! Cheer up!" Mike urged her in the sweetest way. Shouldn't I be saying that? Mr Bartlet walked over with a concerned look on his face and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Rebecca, can I have a word with you...in private" He then looked at each one of us. I followed the rest of my group, but when they went to the canteen, I waited outside. Hopefully to listen in on their conversation. "Are you sticking to that _lie_ of yours, _accidently_ dropping knifes and they happened to bounced back up?" Mr Bartlet argued.

"Yup, is that all?"  
"Yes. Go." Without another second spared she was out the door.

"Hey" She said when she saw me. Again, she forced a smile.

"Sup! So did you sleep in today?" I asked, trying to figure out the truth. I knew she wouldn't commit self harm. Would she?

"Uh yeah. Kinda. I guess so." She was lying. To me.

"What did your father say about last night? He _did_ grab you pretty hard" I snapped back in a calm tone.

"Oh he-" She said before getting interrupted by the home bell. Edward was at my side in an instant.  
"So are you going to invite Rebecca to Port Angelus this afternoon? Alice just agreed to come so that makes four of us. Emmett's coming as well." Edward smiled, friendly. We both turned to her.

"Sure, that sounds...fun" She finally smiled a _real_ smile. Was it because he had mentioned Emmett's name? I rolled my eyes at the thought and I think Rebecca must have seen it. She looked down. Alice came dancing around, all happy and excited. Jasper was right behind her following her like a dog following its owner.  
"Jasper is coming!" Alice trilled in her high-pitched voice. Rebecca smiled and turned around, facing Alice; she leaned in and gave her a hug. What the hell? Even Alice is getting more action then me...Grr. Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry" He whispered in my ear.

The drive there wasn't as cramped as I thought it would be, even though we had one extra person, Bella. She had to tag along to 'protect her man'. We went to a fancy diner place and sat down. Emmett, Rebecca and Alice sat on one side while Jasper, Me, Edward and Bella sat on the other. They'd placed me exactly opposite Rebecca. On purpose?

**RPOV: (Rebecca)**

**The waiter guy came around and I just ordered a salad. Too bad I couldn't order him. Edward chuckled, at something...By the time I had looked up he was talking softly to Bella. Everyone was talking but me. I felt uncomfortable. Not the way I felt at home, but uncomfortable as in they just invited me because I was there. Not because they wanted me here. I felt Emmett's hand on my leg and it made me shiver. I kind of liked his cold hands, but Jake's was better. Warm **_**always**_** beats cold. "What's up? Your quiet today. Maybe you have a hangover" He whispered while frowning a little. I giggled and I swear everyone looked at me but I pretended I didn't notice.**

"**I'm fine. No hangover, at all" I whispered back.**

"**Then what's wrong?" He said while still frowning. Nothing is wrong with me, not much. I don't know. Why is everybody asking me that same question? Emmett reached over to my head and pushed the hair that was covering my cut, over my ear. Crap. No! I quickly got up. Everyone was staring. No. "Everything okay, Bec?" Emmett asked in the sweetest tone.**

"**Yeah, I just uh need to use the bathroom" I replied quickly before heading to the ladies toilets, not looking back. I could feel them stare. Everyone. I looked in the mirror and closed my eyes shut tightly. I felt the tears coming, nothing I could do would stop them. I heard someone coming so I went into a cubical, closing the door but not locking it. Someone opened my door slowly. "It—s tak-e-n" Was all I could manage to say. She stopped and went to the toilet next to me. I pulled my legs up onto the toilet seat and I rested my head on them, sobbing. Why did **_**he**_** have to do this? Why? I wish he would go away. I wish **_**I**_** could go away, I can't stand the stares. **

"**Becca? It's Alice. Can I come in?" **

"**Just a s-ec" I quickly said before picking up a square of toilet paper and wiping my tears. I flushed the toilet, trying to make out that I did go to the toilet. When I got out, her face was shocked. **

"**My God, you've been crying?" She gave me a hug and I managed to get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyeliner and mascara had run down my cheeks. Great! Even my eyes were still watery, and then across my forehead. The cut. Alice let go and walked to the main bathroom door, locking it. "Rebecca, you are going to tell me **_**everything**_** before I let you go" Alice said sweetly but she had a level of concern. The same concern Mr Bartlet had. Great, now this should be fun...**

_**(= So what do you think? **__**This chapter is dedicated to Crystal**__**. Xo**_

_**Ideas for next chapter? Oh and just a hint about Becca, her father had something to do with the cut/s. I just didn't want you getting confused. lol**_


	4. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**_Enjoy!_**

**RPOV:**

**Alice was kind of pleased when I told her the truth. The **_**whole **_**truth. It felt good to finally tell somebody. But I made her promise not to tell another soul. No-one at all. This was **_**my**_** secret. Alice had leaned towards me, hugging me tightly again. This hug reminded me of Jake, and that night when he had fell asleep at the office. I giggled at the thought and Alice smiled, probably thinking it was her I was giggling at. I sighed; I had treated everyone like crap today just because I had problems. They didn't deserve it. What could they be thinking? That I had turned into a bitch? **

"**Oh my god..." I murmured softly.**

"**What? Is everything okay?" Alice replied quickly**

"**No...I've turned into a bitch. They won't like me anymore. Emmett. Mike. **_**Jake**_**" I shook my head and glanced up at Alice. She was smiling brightly.**

"**You like him, don't you?" Alice said brightly. I hope she isn't talking about Jacob. She already knows one of my secrets, so is it right to tell her all my others? I guess it would be alright..**

"**Yes I do..." I quickly looking down hoping she won't tell Jacob.**

"**Becca, He is taken. You should go after single guys..." Alice replied softly. I looked up at her and she was frowning. Jake was taken? No way. I **_**thought **_**he was single. I **_**thought **_**he liked me. My frown was like Alice's, but mine was because of heartbreak. We heard ladies knock on the door saying that they were busting to go to the toilet so Alice cleaned my make-up up and pulled me along softly, holding my hand as we went back to our table. They all looked up for a second or two before going back to talking, all of them except Jacob. He was watching my every move. Why was he watching me? Shouldn't he be watching his girlfriend that Alice said he had? I sat down and ate my salad, before watching Emmett eat this huge seafood basket. I seriously thought he would throw up before finishing it. He turned toward me and smiled, sauce was dripping down his chin. I picked up a napkin and wiped it up softly.**

"**Better?" I asked, smiling**

"**Much better! Now I can kiss you without getting sauce all over your face" He probably joked. My face was in shock when he started to chuckle. I cheeks got felt hot and that's when I knew I was blushing. I looked up and Jacob looked sad. Crushed. What was wrong with him? Just then he quickly got up.**

"**Uh...it's late. School tomorrow." He said before rushing outside. After that we all left the diner and got into the car, and drove home. It was dead silent in the car and I bet you could have heard a pin drop. I didn't like to see Jacob like that. Sad. Did his girlfriend break up with him? Edward dropped of Jacob first then Bella and when it came to my turn, Alice walked me to the door.**

"**Are you sure, you don't want to stay the night with us?" Alice trilled in a soft tone**

"**Yeah...Oh um why is Jacob...sad?"**

"**I told you to go for single guy's right?"**

"**Yeah...but if Jacob has a girlfriend then why-"I got cut off quickly by Alice**

"**Jacob doesn't have a girlfriend-"  
"You said he does"  
"GET INSIDE BECCA NOW!" My father yelled, cutting off what Alice was about to say. I quickly made my way up the porch steps into the door. It still had a hole in it from the other night...**

"**WHERE'D YOU ARE GO?" My father asked, in a drunken tone. He had been drinking, I could tell by the smell of beer in the air. **

"**Just out with a few friends, D—Dad" I couldn't help but to stutter when he got up and pulled down my zipper on my jumper. He pulled me close to him, rubbing against me. Not again. I pushed him away with all my force, the force I didn't have the other night...**

"**F-CKING HELL BECKAA, GET ON DE BED NOW!!" He yelled at me and I just shook my head, scared to respond. I turned around and headed towards my room when he threw a beer bottle at the wall. It smashed on impact throwing tiny little pieces of glass my way. I quickly covered my face but a piece got in my palm. I looked back and he was about to throw another bottle when I slammed my door, a second later I heard the bottle smash. I had my back towards the door and I slid down it, resting my head on my knees, sobbing once again tonight. I ended up crying myself to sleep, on the floor, like last night. **

JPOV

I woke up late, half way through the next day. Jeez. I guess since I couldn't help but to think about _her_ all night, I didn't get much sleep. Bloody hell...I quickly put on my uniform, grabbing my bag and walked outside to find Billy talking to Charlie.

"About time, Sleepy head!" Charlie chuckled

"Well if Billy woke me up I would be at school learning, wouldn't I?" I snapped back

"Very well then..." Billy said softly, he tried to not get me any angrier, as he does know the consequences.

When I had arrived at school, it was recess and since I missed breakfast, I went straight to the canteen. I lined up and heard Alice's trilling voice in the far distance.

"Yay! I'll play cupid for you! Thanks Bec!" Alice practically sang. Her voice can get so annoying. She came skipping towards me and I looked the other way, hoping she would go away.

"Jacob Black! You have a secret admirer! And guess what?"  
"What?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Valentines day is coming up!"

"Okay..." I said before telling the canteen lady my order. I pulled out four bucks out my pocket and handed it to her. She had a huge smile on her face, happiness is not on my agenda today. I had quickly finished my pie just before the next bell. Period 4. Gym. I sat on the bleachers, up the top. We were ment to be playing volley ball. For crying out loud, why can't we play something more man-ly, like foot-ball? Maybe it's because our gym teacher, Mr Howard, is so gay that he could only tell the difference between a banana and a bun. Rebecca walked up the bleachers and sat next to me.

"Hey, did you want to be in my team?"She asked in her beautiful voice. I shut my eyes quickly, I am meant to be mad at her. She was the reason for _my_ heartbreak. She loves Emmett.

"No" I snapped at her before getting up and moving to another team. It was my turn to serve. I jumped up and slammed the ball in Mike's direction. But to my disappointment, he ducked and it hit Rebecca, right in the nose. I heart a faint moan before she quickly covered her nose. Blood ran down her fingers and she ran to the sidelines, to Mr Howard. By now everyone was staring at me and whispering. I saw glares coming from the Cullen's family. Lauren walked in my direction, smirking.

"I knew you would do something crazy today". She then tapped me on the back. I should go over and say sorry, shouldn't I? I made my way over to where she was sitting, and I sat next to her.

"Sorry about that...I honestly didn't mean-"  
"No it's not your fault..." She said before pinching the top of her nose and holding a tissue over it. It then when quiet, except for the excitement of the rest of the class playing volleyball. I couldn't stay mad at Rebecca; she was just too beautiful, and innocent. I was mad at everyone today, not just her. I finally decided to stop being such a bastard and get outta my mood today. And to confess my feelings for Rebecca, or at least ask her out.

"Uh...Bec...Rebecca, can I ask you something?" I asked softly. She then took the tissue away from her nose and smiled. It had stopped bleeding.

"Yeah sure" She replied, much happier than before.

"Will you uh...be my girlfriend?" I asked, hesitating slightly. I had only fallen in love with two girls my whole life. Bella and Becca. Bella got taken by a leech, and I'm not letting it happen to Becca. She looked up grinned, one of my goofy grins.

"Totally" She joked and wrapped her arms around my waist, laughing. It felt like we were the only two people in the gym. I kissed the top of her head, and her hair smelt amazing. Like something I would eat...maybe she uses that fruity shampoo...

"GET A ROOM, JACOB!" Lauren shouted and everyone turned towards us. They were all staring but Alice and Edward were smiling. The home bell went and the gym was empty within seconds but Rebecca didn't let go. Not that I didn't like her touching me, it was just that no one has hugged me this long in my life. I felt like telling her that I loved her with all my heart, but that would sound a little gay. Alice appeared in the gym seconds later, Edward by her side.

"You both make a cute couple! Photo time!" Alice trilled, before taking a photo on her fancy phone. I don't think we make a cute couple, but rather a _hot _couple. That was when Rebecca looked up and smiled at me, letting go of her grip around my waist. Edward laughed. He must be laughing at something Rebecca was thinking. What could she be thinking? Dirty thoughts like what I'm having now? About how I want to rip her skirt off and do her...

"Uh we have to go now..." Edward mumbled, probably shocked after reading my thoughts. They both left and Rebecca asked if she could come over my house tonight, which then I of course said yes. When we pulled up on my motorcycle, Billy was shocked to see that I had brought another girl home, besides Bella.

"Oh hey sweetie, I'm Jacobs father, Billy"  
"Hey, how are you?"

"Great and you, sweetie?"  
"Dad! Her name is Rebecca!" I butted in, sick of Billy calling _my_ girl sweetie. "Oh and we are going to check out the garage...if you want to know what we are going to be doing..."

We then made our way to my garage, I wanted to show her what I had been working on. She made her way over to the car and smiled.

"Holden lover?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course"  
"Well that's too bad, I go for Ford", she said teasingly again, before biting her lip. Mmm. She looks so hot when she does that. I don't think I can resist. Just then the lights in the garage switched off. Probably a blackout, and then I felt some hands grab my arse.

"Oh my god. Sorry" Rebecca mumbled before taking her hands away. I couldn't help but to laugh. I mean, at the first sign of darkness, she grabs my arse. I wonder if she enjoyed it. I slowly put my arm towards her, trying to find where she was when I touched the car. She had been leaning there two seconds ago, where did she go?

"Rebecca?" I whispered. I heard her giggle. I know what she wants; she wants to play a game.

"Marco!" I yelled before listening carefully.

"Polo" She whispered, trying not to give away her position. She was near the garage door, probably ready to make an escape for when I get close. I softly walked toward her, and made my move. She made a little defeated scream before I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Got cha!" I said in a proud tone

"You cheated!" She complained

"Oh yeah...how?"

"You eat carrots...so that makes you see better in the dark." I can see better in the dark as well, not because of carrots but because of my wolf instincts. I could see her face; she was smiling up at me, even though she had no chance of seeing me in this darkness. I saw her close her eyes and lean towards me. She wanted a kiss, so I softly put my finger on her chin, directing her lips to mine. My lips crashed against hers. I didn't want to scare her so I went slowly before gaining speed, like what you do in bed...I could feel her hands grab my hair, and my hands felt down her back towards her arse. I could tell that she liked it rough. I soon met my tongue with hers before the light switch came on. I kept kissing her before I heard a gasp. I looked up at him. Paul.

"Go away" I quickly mumbled before kissing Rebecca deeply. And then there was another gasp, of a girl this time. Rebecca stopped kissing me, just realizing we had company. I looked at Rebecca and smiled; her lipstick was all smudged and her skirt was up, above her underwear. Which was a sexy red g-string. Mmm. Then I remembered about the girl gasping. I quickly looked up and saw Rachel. My sister. If my face didn't have the bronzed tan it had, it would be red as a tomato right now.

"Um...like should we like leave you two alone?" Rachel asked looking away, while Paul was staring at Rebecca's underwear.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a second" I replied quickly before watching Rachel leave. Paul just stood there staring, I grabbed Rebecca's arse and kissed her roughly. I think Paul must have liked that because he reached in his pocket...Rachel shouted something and Paul ran in the house. I started laughing and so did Rebecca. This was the most romantic moment I'd had. Plus I have to give kudos to myself for getting some arse grabbing! If I had known that I would get this much action on the first night, then I would have asked her out ages ago.

We both went in the house, and I introduced everyone to _my_ girlfriend. My first girlfriend and hopefully my last. Paul got me alone and asked me a question, asking if she was the _one_ I'm going to imprint on. I'm not quite sure how to imprint, but Paul said I already had. He could tell by the way she looked at me. That made me feel good, proud. Paul even agreed to take me shopping, to get Rebecca something for valentines. Since he was the 'expert' at making girls happy. Pfft. All he does is eat and lounge around when he is over. Rachel loves him, and I shall stick by my sister's wishes and so should she with my wishes. Not long after, Rebecca went home. I asked if I could meet her father but she hesitated and said it was a bit too late. I wondered why she was hesitating. Was she ashamed to introduce me to her father? No... I wouldn't think so. Maybe it's the other way around; she is too ashamed to introduce her father to me. Maybe. Anyways, it's not my business. I'll meet her father when she thinks it's the right time.

**RPOV:**

**I woke up the next day; excited but relaxed. Excited; because I get to see Jacob at school today. Relaxed; because I had gotten a good nights rest, and the first time I didn't cry myself to sleep. The first time my father was passed out, drunk, on the lounge. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with the fruity shampoo I love. It just smells so great. It reminds me of my mother. Reminds me of the perfume she wore. When I got out the shower, I put on my skirt and blouse. Hmm. Maybe I should wear a tie, to differ my style. Oh and I could do something different with my hair. I put my hair up in a messy way. I think this made me look hot and I think Jake might like it. I heard a car pull up outside and I ran to the window and smiled. It was Jacob. **_**My **_**Jacob. Then I heard my father walk towards the front door. No! I quickly ran towards the door and told him to go back to sleep and so he just went back on the lounge and fell asleep. Phew! **_**Knock Knock Knock-ity Knock! **_**The rhythm of the knock's were in time. I opened the door and smiled and got a smile in response.**

"**Damn! Don't you look hot today" Jake complimented, smirking. He put his finger on my jaw line softly, leading my lips to his. I love it when he takes control. His lips soon met mine, in a rough way. But I'm not complaining. It was a short kiss but it felt long. Mmm. His fingers pulled back my fringe and he smiled. "Your so beautiful" He made me feel complete, like I had been missing out on something my whole life. **

**_Sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter; I've been quite busy with school :O_**

**_I should continue to write after I try and finish this assignment I haven't started lol_**

**_xo_**


	5. I love you

_**Sorry for not updating this story for a while ~ My appologies **_

_**Lozzarrhh -**_

"**You're so beautiful" **

"**Stop it Jake" I said while placing my hand on his chest. He just looked up at me and smiled, before pulling out something from his bag and holding it behind his back.**

"**Close your eyes "He ordered sharply but teasingly. Without hesitation I did so and soon felt his warm finger tracing my bottom lip. Was this some kinky game?  
"Open your mouth" He ordered in the same way as before. But by now I was enjoying this game. I felt my mouth start to water, while waiting for his lips to be at mine once again for today but that wasn't what happened. Instead he placed a piece of chocolate inside my mouth. It was the kind of dear chocolate where you can only have a couple before it being too rich. I started to chew the treat slowly before swallowing it, then licking my lips. **

"**Mmmm" I said, teasingly.**

"**I wished I would get that sort of reaction..." He mumbled under his breath. I laughed and wrapped my hands around his buff chest. He felt more masculine and warm then I last remembered. He was very hot...literally. Like he was running a bad fever. I stood back an inch and placed my hand on his forehead, testing his temperature. **

"**Everything okay?" He asked while watching me.**

"**You're steaming hot!"**

"**Ooooh thanks" He then smirked and I couldn't help but to smile at his joke. "Oh shit! Look at the time. We're late for school!" He said before gently grabbing my hand and pulled me to his car. Like the gentleman he is, he opened the passenger's door for me. And closed it. His car had fur interior. I started to feel it and he looked at me and smiled. **

"**Do you like furry things?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, they are cool." I said hesitantly, wondering why he is asking such a question.**

"**How about shaggy things?" He mumbled and I didn't hear it properly.**

"**Shag me?" I asked, confused.**

"**Oh yes, I would love to" Jacob replied, chuckling shortly after. Awkward. He pulled up at school shortly after before leading me to the office. He put his hand on my lower back, nearly touching my arse. Typical Jacob. He is **_**always**_** trying to touch my arse or anything he could get his hands on. Mr Bartlet came out of his office before shaking his head in disgust. Pfft. What was his problem?**

"**Mr Black, In my office now" Mr Barlet yelled. He was obviously not in a very good mood today. Jacob looked at me before whispering "Just because he didn't get laid last night…" Ha ha. I giggled out loud and Mr Bartlet gave me one of his evil looks. It sent shivers down my spine. **

"**Rebecca go to class now. Jacob. My office" Mr Bartlet said, half sighing in between the sentence. Jacob hugged me tightly before walking into Mr's office. It felt like one of those good-bye hugs for some reason. I didn't really get too much into thinking about what was with the hug, so I walked quickly to Chemistry. As I walked into the class everyone stared and started to whisper. Everyone but Mike, he stood up and gestured to the seat next to him. Mike was looking awfully hot today, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, with his collar sticking up. He gave me one of those goofy smiles that Jacob gave me on a regular basis. My favourite smile. I quickly walked over to him and ignored the whispering; even Alice was whispering something to Jasper. Was it something about me? I slumped down on the chair next to Mike and he put his hand on my thigh. **

"**Don't worry. I'll protect you" He said, smiling sweetly. What on Earth was he talking about? I smiled and nodded, not really wanting to go into it. He looked at me puzzled.**

"**You haven't read it, have you?" He asked me, I shook my head, not knowing what he was going on about. Mike pulled out a sheet from his bag before handing it to me.**

_**Jacob Black's Latest Blog Entry  
Last night me and my girlfriend, Becca, nearly broke the coffee table when we had a orgy with my mate, Sam. She occupied one of us while the other pounded her. Becca got it both ways before learning to suck…**_

**There was more but I couldn't read anymore. I was devastated; I mean why did Jacob say this? It wasn't true…was he getting brownie points for this? I laid my head down and started sobbing quietly. Mike rubbed my back and whispered some more things but I wasn't in the mood for listening. The home bell went before Alice pulled up a chair and rubbed me on the back. Mike then practically growled at her, before Alice then got up and walked out. I took a couple deep breaths before lifting my head. I got up and walked with mine and Mike's hands linked. It was nothing important between us, he was just there to hold me up, so I didn't fall over or anything. There were stares from everyone as we walked toward an isolated lunch table. **

"**Need anything to eat, drink?" Mike asked as he got out his wallet. I just shook my head, not in the mood to speak. I sat on one side of the rusty old table and Mike sat on the other. I sighed and laid my head on my bag, which was then on the table. It wasn't too long til Mike made his move…he moved onto the same seat as me, and sat really close before placing his hand on my thigh. I closed my eyes and happily sighed as he was slowly turning me on. Mike leaned in towards my face but hesitated to kiss me. And how do I know this? I could feel his cool breath near my neck. Had he taken a breath fresher mint? Then slowly after that he softly crashed his lips into mine, hungrily, probably because he hadn't kissed a girl before. In response I kissed him back, giving him a little taste of what I could do. His hands soon felt up me before undoing the buttons on my top. .In the distance I heard a growl, but I was too far into this kiss to care. **

"**GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DICK HEAD" A familiar voice yelled. Oh no! Jacob! He ran over and grabbed Mike's shirt before punching him in the face, knocking him 10 metres away. How did Jacob do this? Wait, is Mike okay? I stood up watching Jacob but Mike as well. Jacob stared at my eyes switching between them two. Jacob, was he going to hurt me? Mike, is he okay? I had one final look at Jacob, his hands were trembling and he couldn't bear to look at me. He had his eyes closed with an upset face. I bit my lip, holding the tears back. I couldn't give in to any tears, not now. I walked closer to Jacob and he placed his hands on my cheeks. **

"**Don't believe what they say Becs… I **_**love**_** you" Jacob barely spoke. It was the first time he said that he had loved me, and it almost had me in tears. So does this mean that he didn't write the blog? That it had been someone else? I closed my eyes and looked down, I didn't know why but I just did. The grass was green and shiny, with the dew drops. I felt Jacob's hands drop before he ran away. I sighed before looking into the forest, where Jacob had went. Then I turned to Mike and he was groaning in pain. I ran over and kneeled down next to him. He groaned once more before placing his hand on my thigh. He then opened his mouth but no words came out. I rubbed his leg, trying to comfort him as he looked in much pain. His lip was bleeding and they're many bruises along his arms and legs. **

"**Bec—I **_**love**_** you. Kiss—Me—Please" Mike asked, as if it was his last wish. If his life was depending on it. Without thinking it through I jumped on him, arching my back to kiss him deeply. His groans sent vibrations through my body. I could feel rain droplets fall on my bra, which was because of my un-buttoned shirt. His hands were feeling up my skirt before grabbing my arse roughly. I let out a moan before I heard someone approaching. **

"**OH EM GEE!" A skanky voice said. My body turned to her before gasping loudly. It was Lauren. And she was taking a video. I quickly got up before slipping over in a puddle, drenching my skirt. Then as more people approached there were laughter ands whispers. The one thing I wanted to avoid. I just sat there looking at the puddle next to me, feeling sorry for myself. Then I felt two hands on either side of me, lift me up. Jacob. He came back! He yelled something at the rest of the people before "rescuing" me. He was **_**my**_** hero no matter what.  
"Rebecca Anna Louise, How could you do that to me?" He asked sternly. I sighed and looked down.  
"How could you do that to **_**me?" **_**I replied, turning the question back to him. He had no shirt on and his abbs were all wet and perfect. Mmm. He smiled at me before I heard Mr Bartlet yell. We both turned to him and Billy was next to him. Billy had looked angry but upset at the same time. Jacob gave me an apologetic look before running toward them. **

JPOV:

As I ran toward my father, Mr Bartlet glared at me. What a fucking pig accusing me of doing shit. And telling the whole school.

"Hey Dad" I said, happily as I could be. He just looked back at me, saying nothing.

"You're suspended until further notice, Jacob" Mr Bartlet announced. I rolled my eyes before sighing.  
"Sure, Sure" I said, before going behind Billy's wheelchair and pushing it toward our car.  
In the car was even quieter as it was outside. I bet you could even hear a pin drop or whatever. The minute we walked inside he turned to me and ordered me to the kitchen.  
"Why did you write that evil blog about Rebecca, It was both untrue and mean…I'm afraid you are grounded until your suspension is up, and that might be a while…" Billy announced

"But Dad—" I whined, trying to get him to hear _my _side of the story, But he just cut me off.

"Being grounded excludes you from watching television, going on the internet or whatever you do. All you _can_ do is study or read and maybe if you're lucky, you can fix your car. Oh and you're not allowed to phase Mr. " Billy said with a frown on his face, he knew that phasing was one thing he _couldn't_ take away from me. What if I ran away? I bet I could do anything I wanted to then. I gave Billy one of my _evil_ glares, hoping that he would change his mind, but when it didn't work I stormed off to my room before slamming the door. Why the fuck did Billy do that?

**BPOV:**

"**Yourr school runga me" Dad said, in a drunken manner. I sighed, thinking about how he would have responded to that; probably would have yelled or swore at them. Maybe both. **

"**They sy you WHORE" He announced before chuckling loudly. I rolled my eyes in response before heading to my room. Was everything okay between Jacob and me? How much trouble was he in? I lay back in my bed and thought about Jacob and the … blog. I sighed before fluffing up my pink pillow before hugging it tightly. Hmmm. **

_**Doo Dey Dum Dah Day Day Day!! **_**My mobile had woken me…I turned to the alarm clock and it was 3am…Who the hell would be ringing me now? After picking up the mobile, I checked the caller ID and it was Alice.. .**

"**Uh hello?" I answered, yawning in between.**

"**Have you seen it yet? Like oh my god. You and Mike …What the hell is going on?" Alice trilled so fast that I could barely understand her.**

"**Huh?" I asked, confused.**

"**I'll send you it through email. Okay. Bye" Alice finished, before ending the call. What was she talking about? I quickly hopped up and jumped on my laptop, before opening my emails. Alice had sent me a link to a you tube video. What could this be? I clicked on it and across the screen read**

"**BECCA AND MIKE FUCKING AT SCHOOL!! MUST WATCH!" **

**As I watched the video, I regretted kissing Mike…I shouldn't have jumped on top of him like that, I mean…WAIT OH MY FUCKENGOD! Mike's zip was undone! How did that happen? His **_**thing**_** was half way out…and the comments were much worse. **

"_**Like omg…my brother wants to know if this Becca chick will have a one night stand with him. He will pay up big if he gets what he wants" **_**Was one of the last comments sent, 5 seconds ago…**

**I got up off the chair and laid back in bed, pulling the doona over my head. I just want to curl over and die…or at least get away from all this. **

**The sun shone through the blinds which had been half way open. Strange...I always close them. I quickly jumped out of bed as I heard a deep voice chuckle from the lounge room. Before walking into the lounge room, I put a robe around myself, covering up my barely there pajamas. **

"**Miss Becca!" the man joyfully said, sitting opposite with my father on the table.**

"**Hello Mister! How are you?" I said using my best manners I could find. The man then stood up, he looked business-like; with a suit and even a brief case. He nodded before heading outside. What was he talking about with Dad? **

"**D—Dad?" I stuttered, watching his expression. It was pale and sad but the first time he wasn't drunk. **

"**Rebecca" He sighed "I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry" Dad looked like he was sober…which was the first time in a long while.**

"**What's going on Dad? Tell me" I stated, confused to why he was apologizing now.**

"**I've lost the house and we have no where to live..." Dad announced before hitting the table. "We got to move out by tomorrow... I'm so sorry Rebecca"**

"**Don't be Dad...it wasn't your fault" I gently said, even though I knew it was. I went back into my room. My room that was going to be taken away from me under my feet. I sat on my bed and hugged up to my teddy bear that Jacob had bought me on our second date. I sighed and thought about my options. Dad and I could live out on the streets and be hobo's. Or maybe I could just find Dad a unit or something and pay if off with my inheritance from Mum. I could move in with one of my friends...Jacob? I got up from my bed and starting packing my things up in one of my overnight bags.**

JPOV:

"So what are you getting her for valentines" Alice chimed softly

"I don't know...isn't valentines today?" I replied

"Yes but...." Alice said stopping, I could hear her breathing getting heavy "NO!"

"What is it now?" I sighed, knowing that Alice gets worked up over little things

"'.Homeless." She barely spoke

"Oh..."

"I' have to invite her to stay over here for a while. You should go see her tonight...with a bunch of roses. Got to go Jake. Bye!" Alice chimed before hanging up. So Becca is a hobo now? Pfft, But how? I smiled as I knew that this would be a reason to finally meet her father and see her room. This excited me very much and I headed to my motorbike, driving to the local shopping centre. There I bought a huge bunch of roses that smelt good and looked decent. By now it was dark and the clouds where covering up the moon's face. As I pulled up at Becca's house, I heard some yelling of a male. Most likely her father. I fixed my collar up before walking up the pavement, to her door, and knocking. The yelling had stopped and on the other side of the door, the person was hesitating to answer it. I could hear her breathing unsteadily. I hid the roses behind my back as the door creaked open.

"Jake!" Becca answered, spreading a huge grin over her face before hugging me tightly around the waist. She was in her underwear which was...strange. But I wasn't going to complain. Wow. Becca was still hugging me was there something else wrong? I looked in through the door and mostly everything was in boxes and on the floor there was....a knife?

"You brought me roses?" Becca spoke softly, sniffing as if she had been crying. I pulled them from behind my back and handed them to her with my goofy grin.

"Happy Valentines Sexy!" I joked and Becca started to blush, just remembering she was hardly wearing anything. In the distant, the male was yelling again but I couldn't understand him. It was if he was speaking another language. No... he was drunk.

"Sorry Jacob...you need to go" She said, playing with my hair softly. I smiled and nodded but I knew I wasn't going to leave, not just yet. She headed back inside and I just realized there was a bruise at the back of her leg, near her arse. Not that I was looking there or anything...

"Dad. No. Stop! Not now Dad please!" I heard Becca whine. _What was going on in there?_


End file.
